GOTEN IS HURT
by Super sayain Goku
Summary: THIS IS WHEN GOTENS GIRLFRIEND ALWAYS HITS HIM AND CHEATES ON HEM, IF YOUR WONDERING WHY HE DOES NOT DUMP HER THEN YOU SHOULD READ, Bra, Bulla


BRA TRUNKS PAN GOTEN are living in CC by them self, cause their parents moved on

**I DONT OWN DRAGON BALL Z/GT **

* * *

" AAhaahaha" Bra heard Gotens girlfriend scream. ' That could be me in their' she thought. Then the screaming stopped.

A smack was heard through the CC and everyone knew what it meant.s/8207924/1/Goku_and_ChiChi " GET OUT" she heard Goten's girl scream.

Her door opened and she was shocked to see her love their with only a boxer.

" Ummmmmm Bra... can I sleep in here... i would sleep with Trunks but him and Pan are doing something" he said while blushing, making her blush.

She thought quickly and told him fine.

He jumped on the bed almost breaking it and pulled Bulla into a tight hug, and that made her blush even more.

" So what did you do this time" she asked.

Goten held her closer.

" We were you know, then I started talking and she slapped me, I don't even know why" Goten said crying.

" If it wasnt for my mom I would have dumped her, and find a girl who really loves me" he said.

' Oh Goten if you ony knew' I thought while rubbing my hand though his hair, it felt good and she wanted to do that more often.

She then heard snoring and knew he was asleep.

Then she heard a knock on the door.

' Dam t who ever that was ruined my moment' she thought as she got up.

When she opened the door she saw Gotens girl ( Brandi). " What do you want" she asked her.

" Umm have you seen Goten, he still havent said sorry" she said.

" SORRY FOR WHAT YOU KICKED HIM OUT" yelled Bra, waking everyone except for Goten.

Pan and Trunks looked out the door to see what all the this was about.

" Ok, I think you need to calm done and ill tell you what happened, he probably left a part out" she said,

Bra was so pissed but she wanted to know what part he left out.

" Fine but you better tell me everything" Bra said leading her down the steps,

with Pan and Trunks hot on their trail.

" Ok well it all started..." she said.

* * * * * * * BRANDI'S FLASH BACK * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

" AAAAHHHHaaaaaaa yes Goten" she yelled as Goten went harder.

Then she pushed him back and started giving him head.

Then Goten said the worst thing.

" YYYYYYYEEEEESSSSS... Bra" he moaned.

Brandi stopped, and looked up at him.

" What?" she asked him. Goten realized what he did.

" Baby please I didnt mean it" he said.

" Get the fuck out I will deal with you, later" she said,

but not before giving him a good smack on the face.

He ran out the door.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * END FLASH BACK * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Everyone was shocked at what she said, but Brandi did not really care,

' as long as I get money from him im happy' she said with a smirk.

" Are you sure you don't know where he is?" she asked. Bulla did'nt listen to her,

' Goten moaning my name man who has to be the best news I heard,

if only I was there' she thought while blushing.

" Hello, earth to Bra" Brandi asked.

" Oh sorry, I just was in a bit of shock" she said.

" Ya well lets not talk about this again" Bulla said.

Brandi shook her head and carried on looking on for Goten,

while Pan and Trunks went to do whatever they were doing,

and Bra was going to see Goten.

When she opened the door she almost screamed in shock,

Goten was nowhere to be found. Then she realized her window was opened,

so she knew Goten went out, so she went to go and find him.

She could not find his ki so she knew he was trying to hide.

So she followed his smell, the it led her to this lake.

A head popped out and the person started walking out.

She blushed heavy realizing it was Goten and seeing his 'thing' moving from side to side,

' Well its a good thing his dad thought him not to be shy about being naked' she thought making her blush even more.

" What the hey! Bra!" she heard some one yell, and that made her snap out of her day-dream.

She looked up and saw Goten coming closer to her.

" O-o-oh h-ey you just left, so I c-ame looking for you" she said still staring at his 'thing'.

" Well tanks but I went to take a shower and I did not want to ruin your bathroom with my smell" he said look in her eyes.

' Dam I wish you did'.

" Oh its no problem! You can take a shower in my bathroom when you want!" she said.

" So what are you REALLY doing out here?" she asked, still not over the fact that he is naked in front of her, if only she could take a touch.

" I... you know was... thinking" he said looking sad.

" About what?" she asked.

" About Brandi, I hate her guts, she is really mean to me, and always uses my money, that's why I rarely shop, cause of her" he said he's voice starting to break.

" Oh, Goten" she said, coming closer and giving him a hug, forgetting he was naked.

" Ya and now I can hardly be at home with you guys, cause I need to work extra hours" he said crying on her.

Bra did not know what to do, until and idea popped into her head.

" Why don't you work in my part of the 'CC', were you can spend more time with us..." 'well me' " ... and you don't have to work with such long hours" she said.

" Aaaaawwwww you would do that for me Bra?" Goten asked.

" Of course, now am I your boss or what? Bra asked with a smirk.

" Ya... boss" Goten said,

" Oh ya and Bra would you mind not telling Brandi about this, cause I don't want her using my cash just yet" he said.

" Ok but put on some clothes so we can go" she said, pulling away from the hug.

' Damn I want to stay in his arms longer.

" K... 'boss' " he said, and put on some clothes and went hom with Bra.

When we got home we heard Pan moaning Trunks name.

And also heard Brandi moaning, '_ that's it I need to be a man' _Goten thought.

" You know what? I'm gonna go dump her now!" Goten told Bra.

" Ya Goten, you go!" Bra encouraged him.

' Yes, I can finally have him all to myself' Bra dreamed.

Goten walked up the stairs. He opened the door of Brandi's guest room.

And he saw her having it with 3 guys.

He toke the guys and through them out the window.

" What the hell is your problem!?" asked Brandi.

" I'm sick and tired of you, it's over, and I don't care if my mom has a problem with it, I love this other girl and you can't do anything about it!

" Goten yelled. Bra, Pan, and Trunks were watching through the window clapping.

" Oh ya? you wanna know something Goten, do you guys really think you're the only saiyans left?

" she asked.

Everyone was confused. " Um... Ya" Goten told her.

" Well you guessed wrong!" she yelled flying at Goten.

Goten was too shocked to do anything.

" How?" Goten asked.

" Do you really think I let those guys "F" me? I make it look like that, but I just kill them, just like I was about to do before you interrupted" she told him, while hovering above Goten.

Suddenly a blinding flash caught their attention, it was coming streight for Brandi, but she just raised her fist and punched it.

They turned around and saw Bra, Trunks, and Pan. Trunks turned into a super saiyain.

" Bitch, im gonna kill you!" Pan yelled.

Goten also turned super.

Brandi jumped at Pan and looked her in the eye.

She then turned super saiyain, this caught few gasp out of people.

Then the Z gang got there.

" What the hell?" Vegeta asked.

" She looks just like Brandi" Chi Chi told then.

" I am Brandi" she responded.

" Wow another saiyain!" Bulma exclaimed.

" Ok, but whats going on here?!" Goku asked.

" Oh im just gonna kill Pan" she told them, like it was no problem.

" WHat?!" Gohan and Videl yelled.

But it was too late, she shot a ki blast straight through Pan's heart.

" NOOOOOOO!" Trunks yelled. He felt power surge through his body, then lighting started surriding his body.

When he finished transforming, he was in super saiyain three mode.

" I'm gonna kill you!" he yelled at her.

" Please don't make me laugh" she said.

Then she powered up, and when she was done she had four covering all her body.

" She is a super saiyain... 4" Vegeta and Goku said at the same time.

They then powered up also.

Brandi launched herself at them, when she was about to hit them she disappeared and then reappeared in front of Goten.

" You didn't think I was gonna let you live, after I kill everyone im gonna go wish you back from the dragon balls on new namik" she told him, the shot a ki blast at him.

When the ki blast smoke left, Goten fell on the ground, Bra rushed to his as everyone started in awe,

Goten opened his eyes to stare in Bra's eyes, " I... I love... y-" he was about to finish, but it was too late.

Chi Chi, Bulma and Videl came to her side.

Bra just stayed there. Then she let rage take her.

A darkness light started to glow around her.

Then she screamed out in pain.

Everyone started to back away even Brandi.

Bra turned around slowly at Brandi, Bra's eyes were all white.

( Just like M. Trunks did when he let rage take him after his father got beat up by Cell).

Bra turned into super saiyain 3, but she had way more power than anyone did now!

" You will die, now!" she told Brandi.

Bra jumped up at Brandi, and punched her in the gut.

Brandi started choking out blood.

She then fell to the ground.

Bra started firing ki blasts like crazy.

After a few min, she felt an arm on her she stopped and looked up and saw Goku.

" It's ok now you killed her" he told her.

She then grow her blue eyes back.

" But now we have to get the dragon balls again" she told him.

" Did you forget? I'm fused with the dragon balls." he reassured her.

" Hurry I can't wait to see Goten again... and Pan" she said.

Goku got to the floor and everyone followed.

Goku the summoned shenron, and wished Pan and Goten back.

( SORRY FOR NOT GIVING SO MUCH INFO ON THE WISHING THING BUT I DONT THINK YOU GUYS WOULD WANT TO READ THAT)

Bra ran and hugged Goten and Pan, and everyone joined.

( YES INCLUDING VEGETA!)

The adults gave their kids a few warnings and left.

Pan and Trunks left to go talk, and give Goten and Bra there alone time.

Goten turned and looked Bra in the eyes, " So do you feel the same way?, I mean I heard you went on rage mode after I died" Goten asked her.

" Yes Goten, I love you" she told him.

Then they sealed their love with a kiss.

1 HOUR LATER

Bra woke up and looked at the naked body right next to her.

She then felt her neck for the bite mark.

Goten got up and yawned.

And looked at Bra " I love you" " I love you too"

then they kissed.

* * *

_**THE END **_

_**SORRY FOR NOT MAKING IT LONG BUT SCHOOLS ALMOST HERE AND IF I MADE IT TO LONG I WOULD HAVE TO UPDATE LATE BYE AND BE SURE TO CHEAK MY PROFILE FOR THE NEW POLL TY **_


End file.
